Vehicles with relatively high bumpers, such as light trucks, sport utility vehicles, etc., tend to cause more and more serious injuries to pedestrians than other vehicles that have lower bumpers, e.g., sedans. Such injuries, and their frequency and severity, are often result primarily from a greater height of a vehicle bumper. For example, a pedestrian struck by a vehicle with a high bumper may be more likely to stiffer a broken leg, to be dragged under a vehicle on impact, etc.